fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Cheese
Cheese is an imaginary friend from the Cartoon Network television series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends who is voiced by Candi Milo. He made his first appearance in the episode "Mac Daddy," which premiered May 6, 2005. He repeats the same words over and over for a long time which annoys the other characters. Appearance Cheese is a BEANIS-sucking alien as explained at the end of "Cheese A Blow-Blow." He is nigger black in color and somewhat gay in anus structure in that he has a head, a torso, two arms, two legs, but doesn't have a mom. His head is very large in proportion to his body because it is filled with the knowledge of Camp Lockdown, his left foot appears to be in frankie's ass. When he jerks off, he does these three things. (screaming, moaning or laughing). Cheese has no mom which is why he was put in a foster home. Personality When not paying attention to anything, his eyes are either crossed or looking in two different directions. His pupils are red in color, and one pupil is slightly larger than the other. When he talks, his mouth opens in two different ways: the way the mouth of everyone else in the show does or like a can lid opening. He was imagined by Mac's next-door neighbor, Louise, but his debut episode was centered around the inaccurate belief that he had been imagined by Mac. He has an assortment of disorders like mange. Cheese likes a lot of things, including chocolate milk, potatoes, candies, games, and cereal. He also enjoys repeating the names of these items to everyone he meets. It is debatable that his catchphrase is "I like chocolate milk," as Cheese has uttered this phrase in all of his appearances on the show except for "Cheese A Go-Go and Goodbye to bloo" . Cheese calls pretty much all liquids chocolate milk, so it can get confusing when he's asking for some drink other than chocolate milk. Another of his catchphrases could be his sucking in of breath followed by a deadpan "Okay." He is also known to sometimes announce "I pooted." As well, he is easily frightened by common objects such as cake, spiders, not having a spoon, and other assorted oddities. Whenever frustrated or frightened, he screams at ear-piercing tones as in seen "Mac Daddy" when he, Bloo, and Mac went down a giant slope on a go-cart. Despite him loving chocolate milk, he is lactose intolerant, and is therefore not allowed to have it. Catchphrases * I like chocolate milk * I like cereal! * I like games. * Cococococococococococococococoa!!! * Doitagaindoitagaindoitagain!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 'Nother Game! * Gotta Go! Gotta Go! Gotta Go! Gotta Go! Gotta Go! Gotta Go! * Bunnies! * I'm a cowboy! * Hi, doggies! * Quiet duckie! * I pooted! * I have scurvy! * I have gingivitis! * BROTHER LADY! * Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (Gasp) Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee * Quiet Doggie! * Beep-bop (he sings these words as lyrics to the tune of the song Mr. Herriman was typing onto the lock) * Bye lady! * Okay, bye Doggies * I FOUND A CARROT!!!!! * I like speedy toys! * I like cocoa! * Santa! Santa! Santa! * I like fishy cracklers! * I like this game! * Candy candy candy candy candy....candy! * Candys broken! * (gasp) Okay. * Noooo! *Chocolate* milllllllk! * HERE'S MY HORSE! *makes noises while he walks the horse on Bloo's head* History Besides Mac, Cheese made a cameo in "The Big Picture" floating down the river of chocolate milk. In "Neighbor Pains," Cheese showed up when he saw a party. Cheese next appeared in "Infernal Slumber," visiting a slumber party organized by Bloo at Mac's apartment on a school night, and when Terrence wakes up to tell his and Mac's mother about what is going on, Cheese tells him "Quiet, doggy!" In "Bus the Two of Us" Cheese is in the bus with Mac and Bloo His next episode was "Cheese A Go-Go," which was part of the Cartoon Network Invaded programming stunt in May 2007. Bloo thinks Cheese, saying "Gotta go..." ad nauseum through the episode, is an alien as seen from a tabloid magazine. In the last few moments of the episode, a voice from what seems to be an alien contacting Earth says 'Cheese' over and over. This leads people to believe that Cheese is possibly an alien. In the following episodes of the micro series, which spread across several Cartoon Network shows, it was shown that the aliens misunderstood Bloo and believed he meant that actual cheese was on Earth. In the series finale, Goodbye To Bloo, Cheese moves into Foster's, as Mac moves to Louise's apartment. Because the new residence Louise will live in doesn't allow imaginary friends, Cheese becomes a resident of Foster's, arriving by announcing "Now we're brother roomies!." All the Foster's residents scream in horror. As Wilt screams "I'm sorry, but this is not okay!," the opening animation used through the series is run in reverse, and Cheese gets the last word in by saying to the viewers "Okay, bye doggies!." Abilities *Photographic Memory - Can remember long series of numbers as shown in The Big Cheese. *Enhanced Flexibility - Can bend and stretch easier than the average person. *Disease Survivability- Can survive the variety of diseases that he has. Episode Appearances *Mac Daddy *The Big Cheese *Infernal Slumber *Cheese A Go-Go *The Big Picture (Cameo) *Neighbor Pains *Bus the Two of Us *Goodbye to Bloo (Cameo) Gallery I Pooted..png|Cheese on a Cartoon Network poster. I pooted.png|Another Cheese poster. PRETTY.jpg|Pretty Cheese. Cheese Funny Face.jpg|Cheese after getting yelled at by Bloo. i pooted.jpg|Cheese on an "I pooted" billboard. I Pooted The Billboard.jpg|An "I pooted" billboard without Cheese. Brother.jpg|The Brother Ladies. Cheesie.PNG|Cheese sprite 613-0108.jpg|Cheese Moves In To Fosters cheese_3438.jpg|Cheese is hypnosis 73484343848444.jpg 6945945944505050.jpg 02302302393948.jpg 4594593434040.jpg 34943934488448.jpg 50404505454959.jpg 110112981828282.jpg 344923023023030.jpg 349494393400300.jpg 95599344304040.jpg 593954954040400.jpg 2020229383838383.jpg 4945945945945955.jpg 27-0040.jpg 27-0041.jpg 402-0090.jpg 405-0089.jpg 405-0091.jpg 405-0093.jpg 405-0096.jpg 405-0103.jpg 405-0120.jpg 408-0017.jpg 408-0023.jpg 408-0029.jpg 408-0033.jpg 408-0035.jpg 408-0044.jpg 408-0052.jpg 408-0064.jpg 408-0068.jpg 408-0072.jpg 408-0069.jpg 408-0092.jpg 408-0095.jpg 501-0007.jpg 501-0012.jpg 501-0017.jpg 501-0036.jpg 501-0038.jpg 501-0039.jpg 501-0098.jpg 501-0099.jpg 501-0110.jpg Trivia *Cheese's voice actor is Candi Milo in the series, but in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, it is Tara Strong. *Cheese has a liking for go-karts as seen in "Mac Daddy," and in the video game for Game Boy Advance, a level consists of finding parts for a Cheese go-cart. *Cheese is featured in three Cartoon Network games, Cheese Quest, Wheeeee, and Utter Nonsense. See also * List of episodes and DVD releases * Craig McCracken Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Kids Category:Food Related Imaginary Friends Category:Males Category:Babies Category:Yellow Imaginary Friends Category:Villains